More than Dark and Light
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: First: I only own my OCs (all six of them). What if there was a stronger power than the Force? What if it only manifested in six individuals in the entire universe? What if Palpatine had no clue? Welcome to my first Star Wars AU story. Please review...


More than Dark and Light

**A/N #1: Welcome to my first Star Wars story.**

**A/N #2: In this story, the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine; as well as Anakin Skywalker learn that the Force is not all there is in the universe. Even Yoda was to be humbled by the extreme depth of his newly discovered ignorance.**

**Chapter**

The dual bright flash of golden yellow and royal blue light stunned the occupants of the supreme chancellor's office into silence and easily slammed them into the wall, pinning them. The sudden loss of their Force sense also froze them in place. As their vision returned, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin noted many things that further added to their distress. The first was their immobility as they struggled against invisible bindings that kept them pinned against the opposing walls of the chancellor's office. The second was the sudden malfunctioning of their lightsabers that left them defenseless. The third was the appearance of not one, but two new protagonists (in the case of the Jedi) and antagonists (in the case of the Sith).

Lady Sonnen and her colleague, Countess McAllister, looked around the room. Their bright blue eyes sparked with amusement at the scene before them. And to think, their mistress had warned them to be careful. Careful of what the women wondered.

"Do you sense what I do?" Lady Sonnen asked her colleague.

"Yes, and it is quite surprising in its strength. But rather than steal your thunder…"

"Quite."

"I cannot really see how our Mistress could think that we could not handle these weaklings." Countess McAllister softly whispered to Lady Sonnen as the two conversed briefly as they got their bearings.

"I know, right?" Lady Sonnen replied.

Never had the pair in general, and Lady Sonnen in particular, seen such awestruck men as the four Jedi Masters and the Sith Master frozen against the walls. They were easily held in place by a power that made the Living Force and the Unifying Force seem like nothing; their deactivated lightsabers floating in the middle of the room about ten feet from her. She then wiggled an eyebrow and the five lightsabers sailed towards her and began hovering mere inches away from her hands. She calmly took them and placed the four from the Jedi Masters on her belt next to her own.

"What do we have here?" She snarkingly asked. "Oh, I know; four ignoramuses and one India – Delta – India – Oscar – Tango!"

"How dare you!" Chancellor Palpatine spat as he suddenly realized what he had been called.

"How dare I what?! State the truth?! You are a) in no position to say or do anything and b) too arrogant for your own good! I need to cut you down to size, and I will!" Lady Sonnen menacingly remarked as she called to her hand his red lightsaber, floating in the air before her. She walked over to the struggling chancellor, thumbed on the red bladed lightsaber, admired the strength and bright blood red color of it and held the blade at the chancellor's throat, mere millimeters from flesh.

"Lady Sonnen, are you going to do what I think you are?" Countess McAllister asked.

"Why, yes. Yes I am; though not in the way one might expect." Lady Sonnen replied as she quite quickly and most accurately sliced off both his ears in one quick double swipe of his own lightsaber that did not even singe a single hair.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Palpatine wailed; the pain like nothing he had ever felt before. It was made worst by the strain of his invisible bindings.

"You big baby! I thought you were the all-powerful Darth Sidious, murderer of Darth Plagueis." Lady Sonnen calmly and quite sarcastically remarked as she thumbed off the lightsaber, added it to her growing collection, punched him in the mid-section, walked over to his desk and started rifling through it as if looking for something. Several priceless works of art sitting haphazardly on the desk were unceremoniously flung off the desk and smashed against the wall behind it as she grew impatient with her search methods.

"Where is the kriffing thing?" Rebecca annoyingly asked to no one in particular.

"Did you check…?" Amanda asked before Becky's excited outburst silenced her.

"Aha! Here it is!" Lady Sonnen remarked as she finally found what she sought.

"Lady Sonnen?" Mace Windu hesitantly asked as he watched her pick up a circular object that undoubtedly was a portable holocom.

"You'll see." Lady Sonnen remarked with a raised eyebrow as she thumbed the power switch and activated it.

The image of the commander of the Grand Army of the Republic soon came into focus.

"Commander?" Lady Sonnen asked.

"Lady Sonnen! It is so good to see you, I take it Countess McAllister is with you as well?"

"You would be correct, commander."

"Alright; authentication, please." The commander excitedly said as he took in the sight of the young warrior princess of Sonnen III and her able assistant. He knew things were about to change forever as deep seeded orders were soon to be revealed. If the four Jedi were surprised by this unlikely turn of events, the Supreme Chancellor was downright appalled that his plan for galactic domination was spiraling completely out of his control at the hands of a young girl.

"Authentication; start: India, Tango; Break; India, Sierra; break; Midlands Estrella; break; Badlands, Epsilon, Constella, Krona, Yasmin; End" Lady Sonnen replied.

"Authentication confirmed. Orders?"

"Commander; execute Order 65. Additionally, execute sub-protocols One-Charlie, Two Bravo, and Three Alpha."

"Order confirmed. Status of the Chancellor?"

"The chancellor has been detained presently by me and will be taken care of. I am the acting Supreme Chancellor. Eliminate with extreme prejudice the following: Mas Amedda, Sate Pestage, Sly Moore, Ars Dangor, Armand Isard, Passel Argente, Nute Gunray, Rute Gunray, San Hill, Tikkes, Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai and Sarcev Quest. Additionally, target with the same extreme prejudice their aides. Some of them should be on Mustafar at this time awaiting further instruction from Darth Sidious. Destroy the facility there. Finally, go to the Maw Installation and destroy all weapons of mass destruction there."

"Yes, milady. It shall be as you order. Any other orders?" The commander asked as he knew what else needed to be accomplished.

"Bring the leaders of the Delegation of 2,000 to me; specifically Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Padmé Naberrie to my office." Lady Sonnen remarked as her other real target burst through the ornate doors.

"At once; milady!" The Clone Army commander confirmed; intent on carrying out the amended orders and ending the war.

"Ah, General Skywalker, I presume?" Lady Sonnen calmly asked as she thumbed off the holocom and put it into the pocket of her tunic; her face the picture of serenity.

"I am!" Anakin breathlessly stated as he rushed in, lightsaber held at the ready, and totally missed everything that was going on. Mace had no time to issue a warning to the young Jedi Knight before she struck.

"Good! Let me show you real power!" Lady Sonnen stated as she easily, and with little more physical effort than to wriggle her right eyebrow, slammed the stunned young man repeatedly into the ceiling of the chancellor's office. The violence of Lady Sonnen's actions stunned the Jedi Masters into silence.

"What the…?" Anakin weakly responded as his danger sense totally missed the apparent and real danger Lady Sonnen represented.

"This is power!" Lady Sonnen snapped as she snatched the lightsaber from Anakin's outstretched right hand and added it to her collection.

"Who are you?" Anakin softly asked as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Oh. Forgive me. My name is Lady Sonnen; but you can call me Princess Rebecca Catherine; Becky for short, Ani."

"How can you do that, milady? What power are you talking about?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked as his voice returned.

"I can do this because the true power of the universe answers my beck and call. You only concern yourself with the Unifying Force and the Living Force. They are the young, insignificant, quite recalcitrant, and weak twin daughters of the Wirkungen, the true power of the universe; and, my mother." Rebecca smoothly responded.

"The what?!" Palpatine asked; his own shock at his lack of knowledge apparent to all.

"It is your what?!" Mace Windu blurted out.

"The Wirkungen, Palpy. You are such a fool. Oh, you don't know the power of the Dark Side of the Force. What a joke! You are such a pathetic imbecile! The Dark Side of the Force cannot hold a candle to the true power of the Wirkungen. And, Master Windu, she is my mother. You see, unlike Anakin who had one human parent, I was begotten by the Wirkungen with one express purpose in life and am immortal, as are my friends and step parents you will soon meet. Now, come with me you two." Rebecca stated as she easily, and with little apparent physical effort brought both Anakin and Palpatine with her as she made her way towards the transparisteel window. She slightly misjudged the distance, accidently on purpose of course, and slammed them both into the window causing two distinct cracks to form.

"So, umm, what are we supposed to be looking at?" Anakin groggily asked barely maintaining consciousness.

"Can you identify that planet?" Rebecca asked, as she pointed to a distinct greenish-blue dot in the darkening skies of Coruscant, and raised her two prisoners and forced their heads up so that they too saw the point in space Rebecca was referring to.

"Yes. That planet is Byss." Jedi Master Mace Windu replied as he and the other Jedi Masters were freed from their bindings, although not yet given back their lightsabers.

"And…?" Rebecca prompted.

"It is a strong point of Dark Side energy." Mace continued.

"Very good. I am impressed. You are smarter than you look, although your arrogance is very disturbing and something I am quite glad my mistress warned me of. Anyway, if this Dark Side energy was destroyed, would you feel it in the Force?"

"I would expect to as the balance of the Force shifted towards the Light side. I have never seen such an event in my lifetime so I can only speculate on that."

"Conduct a little experiment then, we shall." Rebecca stated as she mimicked Yoda, much to the horror of Palpatine, as she allowed the Jedi Masters to not only have their connection to the Force back but their Jedi weapons as well.

"What do you mean…? How are you…?" A now very nervous Palpatine asked. He was not used to being so far out of control. Everything had, to this point, proceeded as he had foreseen.

"My, my, Chancellor Palpatine. Are things not proceeding as you have foreseen? What would you expect? You are so one dimensional as to be stupid. Of course you do not have a monopoly on ignorance. Ah, it also seems that you do not like the course of action I am taking. Are you nervous, for some reason? Or SCARED?!" The all-knowing Rebecca snickered as Palpatine, for the very first time, showed embarrassment.

"Umm…" A suddenly quiet supreme chancellor whispered as a snappy retort died in his throat as he felt a huge constriction in his chest that matched a squeezing action on the part of Amanda.

"Silence; scum!" Countess McAllister, known as Mandy for short, commanded as she back handed Palpatine, specifically aiming for the gaping wound that was once his right ear and delighting in the whimper coming from his constricted windpipe.

"So, getting back to the point at hand. You wish to know how am I able to do all this? To destroy quite simply and with little effort an entire evil world?" Rebecca slyly asked as she began to form an orb of golden light in between her two hands and juggle it as she still maintained full control of her two prisoners and kept them pinned to the wall by an invisible force. She turned to her two prisoners, before suddenly releasing it through the cracked transparisteel pane, shattering it into a billion tiny shards; "With the power of the Universe at my beck and call; quite easily!"

The group watched as the golden orb not only quickly left the atmosphere of Coruscant, but also grew many times larger as the absolute pressure dropped towards the vacuum of hard space. It also solidified and grew ever brighter and soon exceeded 25 times the speed of light as it coursed unerringly towards its target. The chancellor and the young and foolish Anakin looked in horror as Rebecca's eyes began to glow with an eerie blue fire. They did not notice that Countess McAllister's eyes had also began to glow with the same eerie blue fire. They did notice that they were definitely at a disadvantage and both now quite rightly feared for their lives as neither of them had any inkling of what true power was.

"Now, Palpatine, it is time for you to meet your maker!" Rebecca suddenly shouted as both her arms began to glow in an ominous golden light before hurling two glowing golden orbs of solar energy towards him.

At first nothing seemed to happen as they struck the upraised hands of the chancellor. Then the golden energy took firm hold of his hands, entwined itself around his fingers and lower arms, and…

"ARRGGGHH!" Palpatine cried out like a Bantha in a trash compactor as the energy orbs began to slowly, yet quite easily, consumed his hands.

"As will you four!" Amanda stated as she spun 180 degrees to face the now open office doors and let loose with a quadruple blast of royal blue light at the four guards that had rushed in at the sound of the chancellor's pain. The light had barely touched them before the four of them disappeared without a trace, their weapons clattering unneeded to the floor where they once stood.

"Master Windu?" Rebecca asked as she gestured first to the weapons on the floor and then to him.

"Of course."

The four Jedi Masters, having picked up the weapons the four guards had left behind, looked on in absolute awe as the raven haired Countess Amanda McAllister then shape shifted until she completely resembled the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, cloak and all. She then thumbed on another portable Holocom and made a call.

"Milord?" A disembodied voice asked.

"Deactivate and self-destruct the Droid Army. It is no longer needed. You and your staff shall report to Mustafar." Countess McAllister, mimicking the cackling voice of Darth Sidious, hissed as she perfectly imitated him as she commanded the droid army command ships to power down.

"It will be as you order, milord." A disembodied voice replied.

"Noooo…." Palpatine wailed as it became obvious that it was game over.

"This, Palpy, marks game over to your twisted plan to dominate the galaxy and recreate a Sith Dynasty." Amanda spat as she easily shifted back to her normal form and flung two azul orbs of energy at the Sith, further weakening his entire body by destroying yet more of his Midi-Chlorians.

"Now, that the Clone War is over, young Skywalker, it is time for you to meet the true "Chosen One!" Rebecca sneered as she bodily picked him up and smashed him into a nearby wall. The impact of the collision broke his spine in three places rendering him paralyzed from the neck down and three standard inches from death. The shock of the injuries was so severe that he didn't even make a sound as he crumbled in a heap on the floor.

"Lady Sonnen!" Mace Windu cried out as he heard the cracking of Anakin's spinal column and felt the absolute anguish radiating in waves from the young Skywalker.

"Becky…" Amanda whispered in such a quiet voice that no one heard her words.

"No! Master Windu, it is time for you to meet the true Anakin Skywalker, who becomes Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and apprentice and heir apparent to Darth Sidious, the future EMPEROR PALPATINE of the Galactic Empire! This BOY becomes the evil Sith Apprentice that you have surely known lurks within the shell of this insignificant SLAVE! He will enslave and murder billions!"

"Galactic Empire…?" The group whispered to themselves.

"Sith Apprentice?" Mace asked himself.

"Murder billions?" Anakin weakly asked, absolutely appalled.

As the group watched in horror Lady Sonnen, her passion causing her eyes to glow even brighter, bodily raised the limp body of Anakin five feet into the air and brought him up to within an arm's reach of her; her regard for his injuries seriously lacking. She reached out with both hands, grabbed his head as hard as she could and glowed a bright aquamarine and gold. She sent two massive aquamarine and golden spears of light into his head as she began to show both his recent past and his preordained future, tainted as it was and will be with the Dark Side of the Force. The sight of this timeline so shocked them that they could not hear the anguished cries from Anakin as his memories and visions were violently ripped away and displayed for all to see.

First, they watched in horror as Anakin massacred an entire tribe of Sand People in the wake of his mother's death. The cries of Qui-Gon completely ignored.

Second, they were appalled to see him choose to serve evil and cut off the hands of Mace Windu as the latter attempted to subdue and arrest the chancellor. This was followed by the newly disfigured Palpatine casting him out the open window with Sith Lightning where he fell to his death.

Third, they were, to include Anakin himself, horrified to see the atrocity of the Jedi temple massacre where even the younglings were not spared.

Fourth, they saw the recently crowned Darth Vader bowing to the emperor in the ruins of the Jedi Temple as the emperor ordered him to dispatch the Separatist Leaders.

Fifth, they watched in horror as these leaders, pawns in all reality, were massacred on Mustafar.

Sixth, they again watched in horror as Anakin attacked his own pregnant wife, Force choking her, as she attempted to reason with him.

Seventh, they watched spellbound as Obi-Wan defeated him and left him to die on the banks of a lava river.

Eighth, they saw his forging by fire into the unchangeable cyborg Darth Vader, more machine than man; twisted and evil.

Finally, they watched with great sorrow the state funeral of the obviously pregnant Padmé Naberrie Skywalker.

"Please! No more!" Anakin finally, yet weakly, cried out as the anguish of his chosen path became unbearable.

"There is more!" Lady Sonnen exclaimed, her passion getting the better of her as she searched the future for the final atrocities. Anakin cried out in absolute agony as she rifled through his subconscious as she attempted to find the vision of his final two atrocities; atrocities callously aimed at his own flesh and blood…

"BECKY! YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT!" A woman's voice loudly called out from everywhere, yet nowhere. Her booming voice shattered windows throughout the governmental center.

"Did someone call me…?" Rebecca shyly asked as she suddenly stopped her 'interrogation' and brought her emotions under control.

"YES, someone called you! Do not forget who your master is! You might be immortal, but I still have the power to make your life miserable! How many times did I tell you during your preparation for your mission here that killing Anakin is not your purpose here, young lady? To stay FOCUSED?! Countess McAllister, I am quite sure that I directed you to come with her to prevent this as we both know her passion can sometimes get the better of her! Anakin is NOT supposed to die in this new timeline; understand?! He, along with his politician wife, will do more good for the galaxy in the coming years and decades; if he LIVES, that is!"

"I understand. Please forgive me, Mistress Antares." Rebecca stated.

"I too am sorry, Mistress. I guess I got caught up in the passion as well…" Countess McAllister shyly spoke, her soft voice echoing through the silent office.

"I am not the one you owe the apology to, young ladies. Now, you two, I expect you to remedy this! NOW, as in this instance; or else!" Mistress Antares' voice boomed across the chancellor's office.

"Yes, ma'am." Lady Sonnen and Countess McAllister quietly and shamefully murmured as they reflexively bowed in the direction of the sound of her voice.

"Mistress Antares…?" Master Fisto asked as his voice suddenly returned.

"You know her?" Rebecca asked. She was happy to have the room's attention drawn away from her.

"Yes. She led an exploration of the unknown regions about 15 years ago."

"That would be correct. She also led the establishment of the settlement of Avandell on an indistinct planet in an unremarkable solar system. It is also where I, and my friend Amanda here, will be, many hundreds of years in the future, begotten in my case and born in hers."

"You are from the future?"

"Yes. And I am here because your petty political battles are leaving the entire Galaxy ripe for invasion by an extra-galactic race bent on total domination as their continuous wars have destroyed their own galaxy and they now have nowhere to live but giant life ships."

The group were shocked into silence by this revelation. Fortunately, their reverie was disturbed by the sudden impact of the golden orb into the planet Byss. The Force users were shocked to feel the intense change in the fabric of the Force as the massive Dark Side energy was completely and surely destroyed by the power of the Universe. The new lightness in the Force was apparent to all Jedi in the galaxy and marked the start of something wonderful. They waited spellbound for Lady Sonnen to speak.

"So, Palpatine, what do you think I should do with Korriban?" Rebecca asked, stepping over the immobile Anakin and coming up to bravely face pure evil, as she continued to obviously ignore Anakin's poor physical state.

"Arrrgggghhhhh." Palpatine mumbled as his hands, now melted away, released an untold amount of negative Dark Side energy that Rebecca easily captured and contained. She watched with happy satisfaction as the golden light continued its slow trek up his two arms; destroying him cell by evil cell. This agony did not stop her from adding to it as she speared him in the side of his head with a lance made of golden light.

"Destroy it? Great idea!" Lady Sonnen remarked as she let loose with another, double orbed blast of golden solar energy. Again, these orbs, now in tandem, slowly enlarged and grew ever brighter as they accelerated to many times the speed of light as they left the atmosphere.

"Please Lady Sonnen…" Mace whispered as he mournfully looked at the quite vulnerable Anakin laying where Rebecca left him. He could feel his life force growing ever fainter and weaker. He was sure that he would not last another standard minute.

"Becky…" Mandy also whispered as she lightly touched her on her arm to get her attention.

"Yes, Master Windu; Countess McAllister?" Lady Sonnen replied with a new found sorrow in her voice as she realized that she had, yes, gone way too far.

"What about Anakin?" The pair asked, simultaneously.

"I am about to take care of his injuries. But what about the true cause of his future fall? What are you going to do, Jedi Masters?"

"While I admit that he did commit a crime in the past, I completely agree that it is the Jedi who erred. Had we allowed attachment, he would have been able to go to his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi about his affection for and attachment to both his mother and for Padmé. I see that our acceptance of his love will turn him back completely to the Light." Mace replied with a new found conviction.

"Very well spoken, Master Windu. Are you ready, Anakin? I'm about to bring the Light back into your heart and remove your fear so you can publicly display the absolutely awesome power of the love you feel for Padmé." Lady Sonnen softly said.

"I think I am, Becky." A struggling Anakin choked out.

"It'll be alright, Ani. I promise." Becky softly stated as she knelt beside him and looked over his injuries and gave him a shy smile; a smile that Anakin slowly returned.

The group was absolutely shocked as Lady Sonnen did what the Jedi Masters thought was impossible. She first gently held him about his shoulders as she reached down and placed a light chaste kiss upon his forehead. The kiss diminished his distress and calmed him; aiding his breathing. They were not sure, but they would later state that two golden and aquamarine tinged tears dropped onto his face as well as she mumbled what sounded like an apology to him. The onlookers, with the exception of Palpatine upon whom the power of the universe was working in reverse, would later tell their friends that they heard her lightly humming a wonderful sounding song.

First, with a small flick of her wrist, she sent a wave of wonderful benign golden light down his right arm. As the light reached the seam between flesh and prosthesis, it paused and grew ever brighter, completely delineating the point where his real arm ended. As it seemed the light would move no further down his arm, having reached its limit, the prosthetic suddenly blew off and tumbled as it flew across the room where it not surprisingly impaled itself in Palpatine's flank causing him to again cry out in agony. The void that was Anakin's arm was to be replaced first by a glowing, shapeless mass that grew from nothing to something in less than five standard seconds and then by a flesh and bone arm and hand; stronger and better than ever. Anakin could scarcely believe what he was seeing as he gently flexed his newly regrown right hand.

"I have just begun, Ani…" Becky softly whispered in his ear as she sensed his wonder.

"I am ready, Becky." A strengthening Anakin replied; bringing a smile to her face.

"I know you are, Ani."

Next, she focused on the severe trauma that she herself had inflicted upon him in a moment of misguided passion. The surreal glow, having completed the restoration of his right arm, now moved, under her direction, back up his arm and over to his spinal column at the base of his skull. Again, the group watched in utter amazement as the light moved down his back and his entire spine glowed even brighter than his arm; so bright, in fact, that everyone present could actually see, through his entire body, the bones mending and the nerves rapidly restoring themselves. As the glow dissipated, Rebecca helped Anakin to a sitting position.

"Thank you…" Ani quietly spoke as he locked eyes with Rebecca.

"You're are most welcome. I am very sorry for inflicting this on you. I am still not quite finished, Ani." Becky said as she gave him a tight hug and kiss to his cheek.

"You're not?"

"Nope!"

Finally, the group was further stunned as they could see Rebecca guiding her benign light throughout Anakin's body where she isolated each and every particle of darkness within him and excised them before removing, containing, and then destroying them utterly and completely.

Anakin gasped as the last of the darkness was excised from his being.

"Thank you…" Jedi Master Windu softly said as he not only saw the restored Anakin but also felt the absolute lightness of the young Jedi's being.

"You need not thank me. I only wish that I could have come fifteen years earlier. Much suffering would have been avoided."

"Still, it means a lot to the Republic that the Hero with no Fear is restored." Mace Windu stated.

"This is not all, Ani." Amanda stated as she knelt beside him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, sent a wave of benign energy that eliminated the memory of the death of both his mother and the Tusken Raiders and that, as if flowed through him, further strengthened his connection to the Light Side energy, and motioned to Rebecca.

"It isn't?"

"It is not. Got two more surprises for you and one for Padmé, but I'll need Mandy and some colleagues' help for this one."

"I am ready if you are." Amanda stated.

"I too am ready." Rebecca stated.

"But, first, may I finish off Palpatine?" Amanda asked.

"No, he can wait five minutes. He isn't going anywhere; except to Hades. Let's get our other reinforcements first." Rebecca stated as she waved her hand, snapped her fingers, and two more beings appeared in a double flash of emerald and red light.

The Jedi and Sith were shocked yet again as two young men suddenly appeared within their midst. They were well armed with dual BlasTech DH-17 blaster pistols and dual lightsabers at their waist. It was also noted that they both had vibroblades in special boot mounted holsters. Finally, they were both dressed in all black with hooded capes that hid most of their features.

"Welcome, Lord Sonnen and Count McAllister." Rebecca stated as Johannes and Rupert appeared and respectfully bowed before her.

"Thank you for inviting us, Lady Sonnen. Is this the target?" Johannes asked as he reached for his lightsaber and took in the sight of the slowly withering supreme chancellor.

"Yes, he is; but not for long at the rate the gift of the power of the universe is destroying him. You'll note the holocam I have in the corner recording his downfall. We have but to extract his memories of his rise as a Sith for it to be complete. But first, let the four of us Masters of the Wirkungen show this sleemo the real power of the Wirkungen."

"Roger that, Grand Master." Johannes and Rupert stated as they both walked over to those whom the Jedi would later learn were their spouses.

The four young people formed a circle adjacent to the still recovering and rapidly strengthening young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. The four sat a little less than double arm length apart, cross legged, joined hands and began chanting almost unintelligibly, though the Jedi Masters thought they recognized the tune as that hummed by Lady Sonnen previously. As the four Jedi Masters and Anakin watched the four young humans their mouths grew ever larger until their lower jaws literally hit the floor. The sight before them left no doubt that their power was insignificant as the four newcomers delved deeply into the Wirkungen. They plunged deeper and deeper, leaving the physical world far, far behind; until they were among the filaments and nebulae at the very foundation of the Wirkungen and could make out each and every person's, both the living and the dead, connection with it as they moved throughout both the real and the nether world. This connection went far deeper than that of the Living Force. They then set to work creating the dual miracle for Anakin and the single miracle for Padmé.

First, Lady Sonnen began to glow in a surreal golden yellow light as she continued her chant. As her glow brightened, a golden yellow orb formed within the circle. Second, Countess McAllister began to glow in a similar surreal, yet azul light as she began to chant in sync with Becky. Her royal blue orb soon merged with Lady Sonnen's to form an even larger emerald green orb that pulsed with a massive amount of energy. Third, Count McAllister began to glow in a surreal red light as he joined in the chant. His red orb merged with the emerald green orb to form an even brighter and larger blindingly white orb. This glow, easily surpassing that of the star around which Coruscant orbited, soon came to the attention of all Coruscantis. Finally, the orb began to fluctuate and pulse as Lord Sonnen gestured to it with his head as he too chanted. The group, seeing all was ready and having located their not quite elusive quarry, shouted out for the fallen Jedi to return from the Living Force.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, come to us!"

The orb, responding to the command of the four young masters, used its connection to the Wirkungen to extract his life force from within the fibers and nebulae of the Living Force. It slowly collected and coalesced his life force, transferred it to the Wirkungen and quite quickly and easily returned Qui-Gon to the world of the living.

"Master Jinn?" Jedi Master Fisto hesitantly blurted out as he watched the once fallen Jedi Master materializing completely uninjured in the center of the circle on his hands and knees.

**On Utapau…**

"Master Qui-Gon…?" Jedi Master Kenobi, having dispatched quite easily General Grievous, mumbled as easily felt the positive disturbance in the Force, felt a presence he had not felt for over a decade and quickly made his way to his Starfighter to return to Coruscant.

**On Coruscant, in the Chancellor's Office…**

"It would seem so…; although I cannot begin to describe this journey of mine from being One with the Force to being One with the Living." Master Jinn replied as he stood up, adjusted his robes, and walked over to Jedi Master Windu.

"I…, I don't…; Master Qui-Gon I cannot begin to express my joy and amazement at this unlikely reunion." Master Windu softly stated, his normally brusque façade completely absent as he emotionally hugged his friend, twin tears running down his cheeks.

"I share your sentiment. Much to tell me you have, yes?" A similarly tearful Master Jinn asked as his attention was drawn back to the bright white light in the center of the room.

"I do not believe now is the time…" Mace replied as he watched the orb grow even larger and even brighter as it sought out those the four young Masters sought to return to the Living.

"Fallen Padawans of Geonosis, return to us!" The four shouted out as they reached even further into the very deepest depths of the Wirkungen, found all the lost Padawans as they aimlessly meandered through the filaments and nebulae of both the Living Force and the Wirkungen and brought back over 60 young Jedi Padawans needlessly lost in that opening battle of the Clone War. They soon materialized within the vast expanse of both the chancellor's office and the adjoining hallways, surprising all with their quite sudden appearance.

"Young Jedi Padawans, please follow us." Jedi Masters Fisto and Tiin not too calmly stated as they gestured the quite surprised young teens out the chancellor's office and adjoining hallways and escorted them past a growing crowd of the curious.

"How did we get in here?" One young Padawan was heard to ask.

"Don't look a gift Bantha…" Another replied as he followed the others.

"Fallen Jedi Knights of Geonosis, return to us!" The four shouted out as they reached again into the very deepest depths of the Wirkungen and brought back even more of those needlessly lost in that opening battle of the Clone War.

The four, not having broken their concentration despite the massive fluctuation and happy turmoil coming from within the very core of the Wirkungen, soon gestured to the orb and caused a large beam of light to surge out from Coruscant, across the galaxy from the galactic core worlds to the outer rim, specifically to the desert world of Tatooine. Again, it searched within the Living Force for the desired consciousness. It was there, on that hot desert world, that the Lars', paying their respects to Shmi, were shocked to see the ground suddenly undulate and erupt with a powerful white light lifting the once dead corpse of Shmi Skywalker above the planet surface, repairing the damage caused by both the Sand People's torture as well as the many weeks underground and reanimating her. Finally, they all passed out in shock when the newly resurrected Shmi Skywalker suddenly disappeared in an even brighter flash of white light that disappeared even more quickly than it formed as it retreated back to the Galactic Capital.

**Back on Coruscant… **

"Where am I?" Shmi Skywalker asked as she stood up, looked around in absolute confusion as to how she was alive and well, and no longer on Tatooine. She looked down and saw that she was garbed in clothes of the finest fabrics ever seen in the galaxy. She also took in the sight of her beloved son. "Ani…?"

"Mom…?" Anakin tearfully asked as he also took in the sight of his perfectly healthy mother and ran to hug her.

"Oh, my dear boy." Shmi chokingly said as she returned her son's hug.

The return of Qui-Gon, Shmi, and the fallen Jedi and Padawans completed, the four sought out their final quarry; the brave handmaiden of Padmé who sacrificed herself to keep Padmé safe. They easily found her within the Living Force and, using their steadily growing and much more powerful connection, easily brought back Cordé; much to her surprise.

"Where am I?" An obviously confused Cordé asked as she stood up, looked around and failed to recognize her surroundings.

"How is this possible?" Ani finally choked out as he saw the four coming out of their trance.

"The chancellor's office. We will explain all after Padmé arrives." Becky replied.

"Ok; I guess." Cordé replied.

"Ani, before I answer your question, let me ask you something. Were you born stupid, or did you practice your whole life to perfect it?"

"Huh..?" Anakin asked; his confusion etched into his features.

"You really are as dense as permacrete, aren't you? You never thought to ask a politician for proof before blindly trusting them? You didn't ask him to restore your missing arm before believing that he could save the life of your wife with mysterious dark side powers?" Lady Sonnen asked as she gently and affectionately bopped him upside the head.

"His wife? Padmé is Anakin's wife?" Cordé asked.

"Um. Yes, Cordé that is correct. Padmé and I married about three years ago..." Anakin shyly said. His answer was mercifully interrupted by yet another major disturbance in the Force that shifted it even further to the Light while further weakening Palpatine.

"I knew that you two were meant to be! Congratulations!" Cordé squealed as she rushed to hug Anakin.

"Ahh, there went Korriban. Let's see. What is next?"

"Milady, it would be Ziost." Master Tiin replied as he returned to the chancellor's office from his errand of escorting the Jedi Knights and Padawans to speeders that would return them to the Jedi Temple.

"Very good. Let's get rid of that blight as well." Lady Sonnen remarked as she and Countess McAllister combined their power and set forth a triple blast of benign emerald green energy towards this third target.

**On ****Kashyyyk…**

"Much Light in the Force, I now sense. Fallen Jedi, arisen they have." Jedi Grand Master Yoda stated to Chewbacca as a new Lightness lifted his spirit higher than it had been in over 800 years.

"*This is good. Yes…?*" Chewbacca roared out in reply.

"Too soon to see, it is, my friend. Believe it to be so, I do." An uncharacteristically smiling Yoda responded as he turned towards a commotion near his command post.

"Master Yoda! The droids have suddenly deactivated and self-destructed; all over the galaxy! We have also received a coded transmission from the army commander!" Commander Gree, 41st Elite Corp commander stated as he ran up.

"The code, what is it?" Yoda asked.

"Execute order 65." Gree replied.

"The chancellor has been arrested, he has." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Commander Gree replied.

"Return to Coruscant we will. Find our answers there, we shall." Yoda stated.

"Your shuttle is ready, Master Yoda."

"Leave at once, I shall. Continue to clean up here, your troops will. Return to Coruscant for new orders afterwards, you will."

"Sir!"

Yoda quickly boarded his shuttle, a newfound bounce in his normally slow gait.

"Return to the Jedi Temple, we will." Yoda requested.

"At once, Master Yoda." The shuttle pilot confirmed. The shuttle was soon lifted off and made its way to the nearby hyperspace entry point where the pilot engaged the hyper drive. Destination: Coruscant. Estimated Time of Arrival: 65 standard minutes.

**Back on Coruscant; in the Senate Rotunda…**

The three leaders of the Delegation of 2,000 were worried. The power grab by the Chancellor seemed to be gaining momentum as the events of the Clone War seemingly raced on with no clear end in sight. So worried were they that they did not notice that the spy droid watching them suddenly deactivated and fell several miles into the vast underground expanse of Coruscant where it smashed into thousands of unrecognizable pieces.

"The power grab must be reversed! We must act!" Mon Mothma exasperatingly stated.

"I do not know what to do. The chancellor…" Padmé stated before she was interrupted by a bright flash of emerald green and royal blue light in the corner of their office.

"…is of no concern to you." A woman stated as she materialized before them. Her bright blonde hair glowed with an internal fire that was matched by her bright, expansive, and similarly glowing emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Mon shockingly asked as she took in the sight.

"My name is Queen Catherine von Sonnen. I have arrived from the future to aid you in your return to your republican form of government."

"Good day. My name is King Consort Emerson von Sonnen. Please come with us. All will be revealed."

"Yes, of course." The three, feeling no danger from these new visitors, stated as they made their way the short distance to the chancellor's office. Needless to say, they were to receive the shock of their life.

** In the Chancellor's Office…**

The three hesitantly entered the office and gasped at the sight. Padmé, missing all but the love of her life, unhesitantly ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug and a passionate kiss. She quickly remembered where she was and attempted to pull away. Jedi Master Windu stopped her cold with a few key words.

"Senator Skywalker, please relax. We know everything and the Jedi are in full support of your marriage to the Hero with no Fear."

"But…"

"No buts, Angel. We have some very special visitors that have shown us the errors of our ways." Anakin kindly said as he embraced his angel even tighter than before.

"What happened to your arm?!" Padmé suddenly said as she noted the absent black glove that once covered his prosthetic right hand.

"It has been restored, with a whole lot more."

"A whole lot more?" She asked as she looked into Ani's brightened blue eyes.

"Yes. A WHOLE lot more!" Anakin smirkingly replied as he gestured for her to turn around and take a second look at one of the individuals standing beside the Jedi Masters.

"Cordé?" Padmé asked, stunned.

"Yes, milady!" Cordé excitedly squealed.

"Thank the maker!" Padmé exclaimed as she ran over to hug her handmaiden.

"That is quite close to the truth." Jedi Master Fisto replied.

"What now?" Padmé asked, Mon and Bail grinning like Cheshire Cats, as she continued to be affectionately held by her now publicly known husband; basking in the absolute glow of universal love and acceptance.

"Receive proper pre-natal care you shall. First Jedi to be born of a Jedi Knight your child will be." Master Yoda stated.

"Of course." A severely blushing Padmé happily stated as Anakin grinned beside her.

"Ask Palpatine of his plans to dominate the galaxy and destroy the Jedi, Rebecca will. Reveal the truth for the Senate, she can." Jedi Grand Master Yoda replied.

"With pleasure, Master Yoda."

As the group of Jedi, Senators and the Masters of the Wirkungen watched, Rebecca grabbed Palpatine's head with much malice and thrust two golden spears of light into his ears. The glow of the light as it slammed through the many crevices of Palpatine's brain caused his eyes to glow in an unnatural gold light. As the blood slowly trickled down his face and dripped on the floor, his memories of the past several years flashed before the group and the holocam silently running in the corner.

"So, Palpatine, tell us all about your plans…" Lady Rebecca asked as she enticed him to 'speak'.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

The fog of memories cleared and Palpatine, in the guise of Darth Sidious, could be seen within what could be called a holo conversing with the leaders of the Trade Federation blockade:

Nute Gunray and Daultray Dofine stand, stunned, before TC-14.

"What?! What did you say?" A shaken Nute Gunray asked.

"I believe the ambassadors are Jedi Knights." TeeCee-14 emotionlessly replied.

"I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, eh. Blind me, we're done for." Dofine wailed.

"Stay calm. I'll wager the Senate isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Sidious." Nute confidently stated.

Nute, Dofine, and Rune Haako are before the hologram of Darth Sidious, a robed figure whose face is obscured by a hood.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi." Dofine whined.

"You seem more worried about the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine. I am amused...; Viceroy!" Darth Sidious spat, with great contempt for the feeble minded Dofine.

"Yes, Milord." Nute hesitantly said.

"I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again. Do you understand?" Darth Sidious threateningly stated.

"Yes, Milord." Nute hesitantly said.

**The Present…**

The memory froze as Becky, not having found what she sought, gripped his head even more savagely and reached still deeper into his sub-conscience, ignoring the howls of pain coming from him as she found what she needed and ripped it out for all to see.

"Ah. Here we are…"

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops." Darth Sidious ordered.

"Ahh, Milord, is that, Legal?" Nute hesitantly asked.

"I will make it legal." Darth Sidious hissed

"And, the Jedi?" Nute asked.

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them, immediately." Darth Sidious hissed.

"Ye…, Yes, milord. As you wish." Nute mumbled a reply.

**The present…**

The memory came to an abrupt halt as Becky came out of her trance long enough to take the time to summarize the events to this point.

"As you can see, your chancellor here, even as the supposedly benign and simple Senator from Naboo, had ulterior motives even before he created and then dragged out the Clone War, and was given the emergency powers."

"This evidence would never be admissible in court." Bail Organa dejectedly stated as he realized that Palpatine might get away with high treason. He conveniently missed the fact that his arms were missing almost up to his elbow as each and every cell in his body was being thoroughly destroyed, one by one; the Dark Side energy decimated with them.

"Irrelevant! This man will NEVER see the inside of a court room!" Mandy stated; her eyes flashing an ominous blue.

"But, why show these memories at all?" Mon Mothma asked, oblivious to the overall strategy in play.

"It is quite simple. It is to show how evil can hide in plain sight and that anything that causes discord will be sure to empower such evil." Lord Sonnen replied.

"Now let's move forward to see how he further manipulated the situation into his favor." Becky replied as she reentered her trance and more savagely burrowed into Palpatine's withering sub-conscious, bring him closer and closer to death.

The group watched with baited breath as Nute and Rune conversed with Darth Sidious via holocom in the aftermath of the initial invasion.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"The invasion is on schedule, milord." Nute stated.

"Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system." Darth Sidious smugly stated.

"The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her." Nute concernedly said.

"Queen Amidala is young and naïve. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well, Viceroy." Darth Sidious said.

"Thank you, milord." Nute graciously stated.

The memory ended as Becky again came out of her trance to continue her 'lesson' on how naïve the entire Senate was.

**The Present…**

"As you can see, the Senate's blindness and mistake in granting representation to business and other entities caused you to miss how the act of war against one world in the Republic was an act of war against all worlds. This said, one person had the courage to stand against tyranny; both within and outside normal channels. Queen Amidala should have been a beacon to you all of how to stand up against such acts. Had you stood united, Palpatine would have failed." Johannes said.

"I can see that now." Bail Organa stated.

"Now we move again forward to the point after you, Padmé, escaped Naboo…" Becky said as she, for the third time, re-entered the Sith's memories and began even more savagely rifling through them, destroying even more brain cells and midi-chorians as she did so.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements..." Nute reported.

"Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy... slowly... quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" Darth Sidious asked.

"She has disappeared, My Lord. One Nubian cruiser got past the blockade." Nute hesitantly reported.

"Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed." Darth Sidious bitterly stated.

"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

"…not for a Sith..." Darth Sidious hissed as a second Sith came out of the shadows to stand behind Sidious.

"...Viceroy, this is my apprentice. Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship."

"Yes, milord." Nute responded.

**The present…**

The group, especially the Jedi were flabbergasted by this revelation. It seemed that Qui-Gon's initial evaluation was correct…

"How did we miss all this Dark Side influence?" Jedi Master Windu asked.

"We were blinded by our arrogance…" Obi-Wan, who had just arrived back to Coruscant from Utapau, stated as he unconcernedly and, it could be said, smirkingly took in the sight of Anakin and Padmé as they sat together their arms lovingly around each other. Each had a look of absolute bliss.

"It seems that more than one of you realized the dangerous direction the Jedi were drifting, yes?" Mandy asked.

"Arrogant, the Jedi had become. Stiff and inflexible. To you, the Republic shall always be grateful." Yoda stated.

"The real question is this; do we need to continue, or is this sufficient?" Becky asked.

"Continue, you will. Need to know all, the Senate and the citizens of the galaxy must." Yoda replied.

"Of course, Master Yoda. It will, you know, take quite a while to recap the events of the past 13 years." Becky replied as she even more savagely entered the withering conscious of Sidious.

The group watched as the historical record contained within Sidious moved forward yet again. The scene soon solidified and everyone could see Darth Sidious looking over the vast city with Darth Maul communicating via holocom.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master." Darth Maul confidently predicts.

"Move against the Jedi first... you will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice, and they will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my command."

**The Present…**

The group looks again expectantly to Becky as the hologram of Darth Maul fades off as Darth Sidious continues to look over the city.

"I believe that the growth of Dark Side of the Force strong areas helped to camouflage their activities. After today, there will be no such places for them to hide." Amanda stated.

"Agree with you, I do." Yoda stated.

"We are now getting to the important part. This is where we see how Palpatine exploited the gridlock of the Senate to his advantage." Becky stated as she once again rifled through Palpatine's memories.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Palpatine states; his words dripping lies and innuendo.

His lies to the queen continue…

"...the Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

…and get larger as he seeks to completely deceive her…

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now.

…and get her to put him in a position to assume power…

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?"

"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts...

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

"That is something I cannot do."

The group watched in awe the determination and drive of the, but 14-year-old, Queen Amidala of Naboo.

**Present…**

"She should have been a true beacon to you all, but you chose to live by the old saying, 'all politics are local.'" Count McAllister added as his kind words brought a blush to Padmé's face.

"It is sad that so many had to die to have our blinded eyes restored." Jedi Master Jinn stated, much to the surprise of Obi-Wan, as he walked back in and accepted the hug from his once Padawan.

"Fortunately, the six of us are able to bring back all those who have suffered and/or died." Queen von Sonnen categorically stated.

"Quite. But, before we do that we must continue our 'interrogation' of the chancellor to learn all so that such an event will never happen again." King Consort von Sonnen added.

"Alright, let's move yet farther forward in time to the point that the young queen decides to leave the pre-ordained 'game plan' of Palpatine and go rogue." Mandy said as she gestured for Becky to continue.

The group watched with complete contempt for Palpatine as Becky continued her 'interrogation' while steadily killing the Sith Lord with hardly a sweat raised.

"Here we are. The point that the situation becomes so manipulated as to put Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor and one step from galactic emperor." Becky states as she pulls the next set of memories from the dying Sith Lord.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

**Senate Chamber…**

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Senator Palpatine said.

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." Queen Amidala replied.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor... I promise you there are many who will support us... it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance."

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Queen Amidala asked.

"He is distracted... he is afraid. He will be of no help."

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Supreme Chancellor Valorum says.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Senator Palpatine begins as an introduction for Queen Amidala. He is quickly interrupted.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Lott Dod bitterly says.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." The supreme chancellor says as he attempts to maintain order.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." Senator Palpatine says as he gestures her forward.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded ... against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade...

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." Lott Dod unsurprisingly says.

"Overruled." Supreme Chancellor Valorum says.

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure."

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law." Aks Moe states as he concurs with Lott Dod.

"The point..." The supreme chancellor begins before conferring with his aides and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Palpatine whispers.

"The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Valorum hesitantly asks.

"I will not defer... I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." Queen Amidala angrily replies.

"What?... No!" Valorum shockingly replies; any other words dying in his throat.

"Order! We shall have order..." Mas Amedda shouts

"Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Prince Bail Organa of Alderaan says.

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan." Mas Amedda reports.

**The present…**

**Chancellor's Office…**

"That piece of Bantha…" An angry Bail Organa shouts as he grabs an ornate book end and hurls it at Palpatine, barely missing Becky and slamming into the gaping wound in his side caused by the impact of Anakin's prosthesis.

"Bail, please calm yourself. You only followed my lead." Naïve I was; indeed!" Padmé bitterly replied.

"He fooled a LOT of people." Lord Sonnen compassionately stated. "What is important is that we will reverse this and bring true prosperity back to the galaxy and prep you to destroy the inter-galactics on the way here."

"Remember, we are here to inform and not to criticize. You all did an admirable job, all things considered. Let us return to that momentous day." Becky stated.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

**Senate Chamber…**

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session." Bail Organa insisted.

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." Lott Dod states.

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!" The assembly begins to chant

"You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us... Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue..." Palpatine says.

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." Mas Amedda says.

"Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?" Valorum begs.

**The Present…**

"It seems that Valorum was not the only one betrayed. How Palpatine could sacrifice his own people is beyond me." Padmé said.

"He is, though not for much longer, a Sith. Compassion is not in their lexicon." Obi-Wan stated as he looked on in complete satisfaction with the unlikely turn of events.

"That is quite correct. We will now move forward to the point that you, Padmé, decide to return to Naboo and force the matter." Becky stated as she once again ripped through Palpatine's brain to retrieve the key memories.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here ... Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people." Queen Amidala announces.

"Go back! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty." Palpatine remarks.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!" Queen Amidala categorically states.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Captain Panaka replies.

"Ready my ship!"

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here ... where it's safe."

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."

As the memory ends, the group can see that Palpatine has a very satisfied look on his face.

**The Present…**

"Your action took Palpatine by surprise but did play into his hands. Or, rather, it would have if Palpatine had had a respect for non-human sentient beings such as the Gungans." Mandy stated.

"Now, we move towards the conclusion of the first part of Palpatine's plan to eventually dominate the galaxy, the Battle for Naboo; a battle he fully expected you to lose and with it your life." Becky stated.

As the group watches, the haze clears and reveals an image of Nute and Rune standing before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

**Approximately 13 years previous…**

"The queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." Darth Sidious hisses.

"Yes, milord." Nute replies.

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?"

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi."

"Yes, milord." Nute replies as the hologram fades off.

"A Sith Lord, here with us?!" Rune questioningly exclaims.

Later, Nute, Rune, and the newly arrived Darth Maul walk with a portable hologram of Darth Sidious and plan their course of action…

"...we've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp... It won't be long, Milord."

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive... Lord Maul, be mindful."

Yes, my master."

"Be patient... Let them make the first move."

As the plan becomes apparent, Nute, Rune, Darth Maul and the droid leader OOM-9, converse with Darth Sidious via hologram.

"...she is more foolish than I thought." Darth Sidious remarks.

"We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance." Nute replies.

"I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps." OOM-9 states.

"I feel there is more to this, My Master. The two Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes." Darth Maul says.

"The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant... This will work to our advantage..."

"I have your approval to proceed then, milord?" Nute asks.

"Proceed. Wipe them out...all of them."

The Present…

"Thus ends the first Act of Palpatine's quest to reinstate the Sith Dynasty. I do not know about you, but I am starving." Anyone else like some food before we continue with his plans to instigate the Clone War? King Consort von Sonnen asks.

"Well, now that I can publicly state I am eating for two, ME!" Padmé states as she stands up with the help of Anakin.

T.B.C….

**A/N#3: Please review!**


End file.
